


When Worlds Collide

by Emma_Shay



Category: Invader Zim, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Corruption, Family, Gen, Horror, Mind Control, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possible Character Death, Slow To Update, Space Battles, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26601247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_Shay/pseuds/Emma_Shay
Summary: Zim gets a mission from the Tallest, but like before, it's fake.He is told to go to a small town where another alien race resides, known was Gems. He must obtain the Pearl, and deliver it to the Tallest.What neither of them were expecting, however, was for Zim to unleash the apocalypse upon the whole universe, effectively dooming them all. In an act of desperation, he is forced to team up with his own enemies, before White Diamond takes over the minds of every living thing in existence.The Tallest find themselves stranded on Earth with Invader Skoodge and have to put their skills to the test in the battle for their own minds.Pearl is starting to question Rose Quartz's methods and is slowly recovering from the death of the Diamond she loved so much.Professor Membrane realizes what a poor parent he's been and tries to rekindle the relationship he once had with his children, but Dib isn't so willing to forgive him.
Relationships: Rose Quartz/Greg Universe, Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 8





	1. Opening

I've got a mission. 

A new one. 

An important one. 

Everyone is counting on me. I can't let them down, not again. 

This should be easy. All I have to do is take down a few rocks, no big deal. Apparently they rebelled against their leaders. Good for me I guess, that makes it easy to lie. 

I was originally going to gain their trust by saying I was a rebel myself, but I don't have enough time for that. 

I told Dib I wouldn't take too long. He may be my enemy, but he's my only enemy. Although that might change soon. 

He and his scary sister wanted to come. But they'll only get in the way, they need to stay home where it's safe. This is a one Zim mission, with the exception of GIR.

I'm almost there, I'm so close. I see small buildings in the distance. A very small town, perhaps. Along with a beach, but that wasn't important. 

I must be prepared for anything. The Tallest are counting on me. 

"Now Zim, when you get there, look for a big temple that looks like a lady." Red had told me, and Purple was trying not to laugh. Someone must have said something funny. 

"The Gems don't take too kindly to strangers, so be prepared to fight. They're weak, so by all means, underestimate them." Red continued. 

"And while you're there, don't hesitate to die!" Purple suddenly shouted, and then burst into laughter. I fail to see what's funny, but I didn't question it. You never question the Tallest. 

Red snickered, but quickly regained his posture. "This is very important, Zim. You need to find the Pearl. She's the most-" He cut himself off with a chuckle, but continued. "Valuable Gem on Earth. Definitely not a servant, no way. All the others are to be ignored. You're main objective is to get the Pearl." 

I straightened my back, and saluted. "I won't let you down, my Tallest." 

"Yes Zim," Red replied, rather creepily as Purple laughed hysterically behind him. "I know you won't...." 

And with that, the transmission was cut. 

And now, I am to carry out my mission. And then I can get back to destroying Earth.

I can see some kind of amusement park, and little stores and houses. My superior eyes scanned the scene before me, looking for one thing in particular. 

There. The temple. 

The Tallest were right, it really does look like a lady. It had more arms than humans should have, with a few of the hands broken off. On the face of the temple was some kind of mask like thing, and flowy stone hair. It looked old, with vines growing on it and cracks here and there. The bottom set of hands held a nice house fit for the beach, with light brown stairs leading up to it. And in one of top hand was a washing machine and dryer, and a clothes line from one finger to the other. How they got up there, and how or if they worked I didn't know. 

I activated sneak mode on the Voot, and flew around behind the temple. I couldn't be seen, not yet. I like to make an entrance, and today is no exception. I have something special planned for the Crystal Gems, and they have no idea what they're in for.

"GIR! Are you ready for your part of the mission?" I called, but didn't get a reply. "I'm not playing games, GIR, this is important." 

I waited, tapping my foot impatiently. "GI-" 

"MASTER, MY FEETS CAN TALK!" GIR suddenly jumped up from under my seat, looking distressed. 

"Feets don't talk, GIR." I assured him, pretending like he hadn't just scared the daylights out of me. "Now, about your part of the mis-" 

"MY FEETS! TALK! AHHHHH!" GIR screamed in my face. 

"SILENCE GIR! We can't be heard." I said, looking around quickly. 

"Why?" He asked, tilting his head to the side like a puppy.

"Because of we are, we'll be caught for sure."

"Why?" He tilted his head further. 

"The Crystal Gems don't like strangers." I replied matter-of-factly. 

"Why?" He turned his head to the other side. 

"Well, I don't know that, the Tallest told me." 

"Why?" 

"Because this is our mission, and they trusted me with it. Therefore, they had to tell us at least a little about it.

"Why?"

"Because is they didn't, we'd fail."

"Why?"

"Becau- oh this is stupid. C'mon GIR, get your spacesuit on. We're going underwater. 

"Why?"

"BECAUSE I SAID SO!"

" ..... "

"Why?" 

-LATER- 

"Okay GIR, do you know what you have to do now?" I asked after explaining his crucial part on the mission for the seventh time. 

"What'd you say?" GIR replied innocently, looking up from squeezing a starfish. Him and I had gone about five or six miles into the ocean, using our spacesuits to ensure we wouldn't die. 

I sighed, and pinched my non-existent nose bridge. I began to explain once again, this time speaking slower and trying to stay calm. "You are going to press that little button on your back. Okay?" 

GIR nodded with a small "mm-hmm!" 

"And that will activate your growy coding in your brain." I continued, with the same tone. 

"But Master, what if it activates my shrinky codey?" GIR asked, looking legitimately concerned. 

"The little rectangle on your belly does that." I replied. "You're not gonna use that 'til later." 

"Why do I need to get all growy?" 

"Because then the Crystal Gems will have to fight a giant robot in the ocean! There's no way we can fail!" 

"Oooo yay!" GIR cried happily, but then frowned. "But what if they press my shrinky button?" 

"They don't know you have a shrinky button, so they won't know to press it." I replied proudly. 

"But what if-" 

"SILENCE GIR!! NOW PRESS YOUR GROWY BUTTON!!" I yelled, ready to get on with the mission. 

GIR spun around in circles, grunting louder and louder until he gave up. "I can't reach it." 

I rolled my eyes, although you couldn't really tell due to my lack of pupils. "Ugh, so I have to do *  
everything?" I grumbled as I turned GIR around and pressed his growy button through his suit. 

The ground rumbled as slowly yet rapidly began to grow, quickly ripping through his suit as I swam up in top of his head while I could still reach it. Oh, this is gonna be so much fun, the Tallest will probably give me an award! And maybe even an army of my own. Oh yes, that is what I deserve. And soon, the Crystal Gems will get what they deserve also.....


	2. Bad news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've got some bad news for the very few fans this story has

Alright guys, I've some bad news. I'm moving this over to Wattpad. I've got more written there, and I can't bring it here. So, I'm very sorry. I know this has a few people interested, and I'm sorry to let you down. I may be able to bring it back, but right now I just can't do that. I'm so sorry, I hope your not too disappointed b

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so. I know it was kind of a weak start, but I didn't want to have the opening chapter to be too long, so I held the fight scene off until the next chapter. I've got a lot planned for this story, and I'm excited to write it, but there is a possibility it will get abandoned. Please note that I have never finished a multi-chapter fic. I tend to lose inspiration. But I will try my best to keep this story going strong. Please don't forget to comment, it let's me know people are interested. If someone seems out of character, or you notice a plot hole, don't hesitate to tell me and I'll fix it. Constructive criticism and tips are always welcomed, and I hope you have a great rest of your day.


End file.
